I Did This For Love
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair must do something sad to save her little girl. Can Chuck hold Baby Bass safe and out of danger. This is my take on the whole Blair/Chuck/Louis thing.
1. My Baby Girl

**Hi, I don´t own GG but I love to :( This is just a try and get Chair back togerther. **

* * *

><p><strong>I did this for love <strong>

**Chapter 1 my baby girl **

Blair Waldorf thought Louis Grimaldi was a kind-hearted man, but he had shown her a different side to him. He held her captive for days and denied her from seeing and calling Serena. Blair was a prison in the castle. Louie kept her locked up and he threatens her.

"We will get married soon and you will forget your stupid friends," Louis says in a kind tone but there wasn´t anything kind to it.

Blair nods because Louis had already hit her once and she didn´t wish to anger him again. She knew her period was late and the pregnancy test said the same thing. She had to save the baby from Louis that she knew.

She had to get out of the castle before he knew what she was up to. She had hidden her baby belly from him. Blair was nearly 9 months to her do day.

She fainted while they had tea and had to call her father over.

Harold Waldorf came as he hears his daughter needs him. Blair was lying in her bed as her father came in.

"Blair Bear, are you well?" Harold asks as she beckons him closer to her, and says" daddy, take me away from Louis."

Harold look surprise and Blair´s eyes turn teary and say" please daddy."

He couldn´t stand to see his daughter in tears and so scared.

Harold convinces Louis that Blair needs to see a doctor back in NY. Blair was safe on the plain back to NY but the fear of Louis was still clear on her mind.

She had to see Chuck. Harold made an appointment with a doctor and Blair when to see the doctor. She was so at awe when she gives birth to this beautiful baby girl. She then when to see Chuck and hoped he would help her.

She carried her sleeping baby in her arms. The baby looks like Chuck and her put together. Blair knew that it was going to be hard to get Chuck to help her. She had left him for a Prince and that was heart-breaking for him.

She walks into the empty Empire Hotel and asks after Chuck. A man in the front desks tells her that this building is sole to another company.

Blair´s heartfelt lighter to know that Chuck had sole this piece of hell to someone else, she walks out and walks over to Plaza Hotel.

She walks straight to his old room and finds her key to the door. It opens and she finds a sleeping Chuck Bass.

She carefully lay baby Bass down in her father´s arms. Blair cries silent tears as she kisses her baby´s head. She places a letter beside the night table and left. She was heart-broken as she leaves to go over to her old apartment.

…..

Chuck woke up to a crying sound. He looks around to begging with but when he looks down to see baby in his arms. The baby has brown eyes and a very scared look. Chuck carefully stood up and walks over to his phone to call the front desk to ask for milk and some diapers. He had to do something and seeing films with babies in them. He knew that this little think need food and change of diapers.

He looks for some way of identifying this baby. A letter sprang into his seeking eyes. He takes the letter as he tries to calm the baby down.

"Hush little one," Chuck says trying to sound comforting.

"_Dear Chuck _

_I have left our baby in your care. I know I should have told you myself but I have no time. _

_She is my life, and I hope you will love her. I thought about naming her Sofia. _

_Louis is being violent towards me, and I don´t think, I can stop him if he hurt her. _

_Please for the love we ones sheared. _

_Love Blair" _

Chuck looks down at Sofia and says" mommy will come back and I will save her." Sofia was hungry and Chuck got a milk bottle from the front desk as he was feeding her.

Chuck couldn´t belief how little she was, as she grabs his fingers.

She held his eyes as she sucks on the milk bottle. He was holding Blair´s and his tiny girl. He wished Blair was here to hold Sofia and him.

Sooner that day Sofia cried and wouldn´t stop and Chuck had tried everything.

"Hush, baby I am right here," Chuck says in a cooing tone as he rocks her. Chuck hates to see her cry it's like seeing Blair cry. He finally calls Serena.

"Hi sis," Chuck says into the speaker as he holds both the phone and Sofia. His hair was messy because Sofia loves to touch it.

"What is it?" Serena sounds annoyed and Chuck says" I need your help."

"Okay, what does Chuck Bass need help with?" Serena says.

"A baby," Chuck says waiting for Serena to yell at him.

"You Basstard," Serena shouts and Chuck sighs.

"It is Blair´s and mine," Chuck says calmly as Serena´s breathing fell down again.

"You and Blair had sex?" Serena asks in disbelief. God, his sister was so blond right now.

"Of cause we had sex without sex no baby," Chuck says logically. Serena became quite and says" where is Blair?"

"I cannot tell you that on the phone," Chuck says as Sofia was sucking on his tie.

"Please Sof don´t suck on daddy´s tie," Chuck says a little too loudly as Serena laughs.

"Oh my God, is the baby sucking on a Bass tie?"

"She has a sense of style," Chuck says as he replaces his tie with a pacifier instead.

Serena comes over to see the baby, and she totally fell for Sofia.

"Oooh she is so cute," Serena says as Sofia was sucking on her bottle and eyeing Serena with a curious look.

Chuck just smirk as he stroke his daughter over the head.

"I have to get Blair away from Louis," Chuck says as he takes Sofia´s bottle from her. She gives an unhappy little sound and Chuck has just been looking through his closet as he found his scarf.

Sofia loves his scarf, and she has started to suck as if it's a nursing blanket.

Serena thought it adorable as Chuck had to smile a little even if he didn´t like to get it wet with saliva.

"It must smell like Blair?" Serena suddenly says as she looks how Sofia holds it.

"Yeah-"Chuck says as he remembers Blair wearing it.

Sofia falls asleep and Chuck calls Mike to know what to do about Blair and Louis.


	2. we still want a fairytale

**Hi, so glad that you like it, and I am woring hard on getting all my stories update..sigh...**

* * *

><p><strong>I did this for love <strong>

**Chapter 2 we still want a fairytale **

Mike told him that Louis had so much money to keep an eye on Blair. He had to make Sofia his daughter legally before Louis did. He got to a doctor to take a blood test to see if Sofia was his.

Blair was sure that he was Sofia´s father, and he was sure he was as well. Chuck spent so much time with his little girl. She was a joy to him. Yes she cried a lot, but Chuck didn´t mind as long as she just smiled at him once a while.

She had this twinkle in her eyes just like Blair had, and Chuck loves that.

He when to the Waldorf apartment to find Blair´s bags there. She must be here. He had Sofia on his arms as he walks through the apartment to go up stairs to find Blair.

She was asleep, and her arms were showing very ugly marks.

Louis was really hitting her, and here was proof of it.

Chuck carefully sad down in the bed with Sofia in his lap. Blair woke with a little scream of fright.

He stroke her hair as she looks and see Chuck and Sofia. She thought it is all a dream as Chuck says"Blair, don't be scared I am here."

She hugs him as she looks down at her baby. Chuck hands Blair Sofia as Blair´s eyes looks down at Sofia.

"She must be hungry?" Blair asks as she frees her breasts without thinking about Chuck there at all. Chuck gasps as she let´s Sofia drink from her.

This sight of Blair with his baby made him all warm and fussy as his greatest dream had come true. He wanted a family with Blair, and here they were with a little baby but had a crazy prince after them.

"Uh Chuck, she is pretty," Blair says as she stroke her cheek. Chuck looks at her and says" Sofia is just as beautiful as her mother."

"Can you ever forgive me from leaving you?" Blair asks as she fears Chuck´s answer.

"Of course I forgive you. I was the one letting you go so you shouldn´t ask me for forgiveness," Chuck says as Sofia stop feeding, and looks at her father with love. She was still so little but she seems to know who her parents are.

Blair looks down to see Sofia lying in Chuck´s favorite Scarf.

"Oh has the great Chuck Bass given his playboy scarf away to his daughter?" Blair asks with wonder as Sofia sucks on it.

"She stole my heart," Chuck says simply as Sofia sucks on it, and suddenly puts her hand out to her dad. Blair laughs as Chuck bow his head down so Sofia could touch his hair.

It was cute how much Chuck had fallen for his daughter's charm. Being half Waldorf and Bass gave her big ability to charm anybody.

They spent their day in the Waldorf Apartment and Chuck says" we will live here someday." Blair´s heart flutter as Chuck´s words sank in. He wanted to live with her and Sofia in Blair´s childhood home.

She could already see them live in the house and eat males together, but Louis ugly head turn up in her vision. She starts to cry and Chuck wraps his arms around her and says" what is it Blair?"

"We will never be free from Louis," she says as her voice nearly broke.

Chuck had never seen Blair so terrified before and that makes him hate Louis. He had made Blair onto this scared thing, and Blair Waldorf was not scared at all.

….

Louis was angry he had been ringing to Blair´s phone and gotten voice-mail and now he need someone to find her. He called Dan Humphrey because he was close to Blair, and would be worried about her.

"Hallo its Dan," Dan says as he picks up the phone. He hears Louis worried voice. Blair was missing, and Chuck must have kidnapped her. Dan knew that was a low blow for Chuck to do, but he wouldn´t put it past Chuck to do that. Louis asks Dan to call him when he found Blair. Dan is a nice guy so he promises Louis to find her.

He went to the Empire hotel to find it close and no Chuck Bass, after that he went to the Plaza Hotel and found Chuck gone. The last place was the Waldorf Apartment. Dan knew going there was stupid because no one lived there. Blair was with Louis, Eleanor was in Paris and Serena moved out.

He hears laughter coming from up stairs. He knows its Blair´s laughter and the chuckle was Chuck Bass. He calls Louis without checking out if Blair is in danger.

Dan walks up to Blair´s old room to find Chuck and Blair on the bed with a baby between them. Blair is making funny faces at the baby who is smiling at her. Chuck is watching Blair and the baby´s interactions.

"Dan," Blair says as she just spotted Dan standing there.

"What is it Humphrey?" Chuck asks not bothering to sound kind. Dan looks at them and says" whose baby is this?"

Chuck rolls his eyes and says" can´t you tell that this is my baby girl?"

"She is a Bass?" Dan asks in disbelief and Blair laughs and says" of course she is a Bass."

"That means that you slept with Chuck when you where seeing Louis," Dan says as he tries to understand.

"Yes. I am not feeling bad about it," Blair says as she holds Sofia close to her. Dan was trying to make her feel guilty over her action but Sofia was the best thing that happened to her.

Chuck looks at Dan and says" if you are only here to judge us just leave."

Dan suddenly feels bad as Blair says" Sofia is my world, and would never feel guilty in making her. Louis would hurt her if he knew about her." The last line was more like a thought.

Dan went down stairs he felt really bad now because he had called Louis, and he would be on his way there. It was like on Blair´s birthday and he show that tape of Blair sing, and ruined her night.

_What if Chuck Bass really loves Blair, and his daughter?_ Louis was trying to take the baby from them.


	3. I trusted you

**Hi, I am glad that you like it. I cannot writ on Twitter or Fanfiction the coming days becuase I am on a trip. I will writ on my stories on the trip but I will not update them before I get home. **

**Tanya :D **

* * *

><p><strong>I did this for love <strong>

**Chapter 3 I trusted you **

Sofia had fallen asleep. Chuck and Blair had gone down to make dinner. Blair felt save with Chuck. It had been so long since she had felt like this. She was not afraid that he would hit her or says nasty things to her. That one time Chuck had really frightened her, he had hit a window and the glass shattered, and hit her. That was such a little deal compare to Louis´s violet behavior.

….

Chuck saw how Blair seems to shiver. He didn´t like to see her body do that. Louis must have really fucked up her self-esteem. The old Blair Waldorf would have fought back, and made life a living hell for Louis if he ever crossed her.

"Blair, please tell me what is wrong?" Chuck says as he strokes her back. Blair jumps.

"Chuck, don't look so worried," Blair says as she snaps out of her scared reaction. She had really thought that Chuck was Louis for a split second.

"I am worried because you are not yourself," Chuck says gently as Blair looks at him and sees concern written all over his face.

"It is just hard to feel so weak," Blair says as Chuck takes the pasta of the stove.

"Chuck, why have you sold the Empire?" Blair asks wanting to know the answer.

He looks at her and says" I couldn´t stand to live there after you left with Louis."

Chuck open up and told Blair all he had been doing since she left.

"I brought this new place in Brooklyn," Chuck says as he felt like Blair had to know.

"Yeah, I remember," Blair says as she lay her arms carefully out to him. He takes it as he says" I sold Bass Industries to …Jack."

Blair´s breathe hitch and she says" what made you do that?"

"Jack course so much problem, and I let him because I didn´t sign Bass Industries over to him before," Chuck says all this without anger or any other signs of emotion. ´

"How did you get rid of Russell?" Blair keeps asking questions.

"Jack helped me, and I sold Bass Industries to him," Chuck says it as it's very simple.

They eat dinner in the kitchen as suddenly Sofia cries and Blair walks up to get her. Sofia is very fussy and wouldn´t stop her crying as she was longing after her mother.

Blair lifts Sofia up to herself and starts to rock her, but Sofia still fussing. Blair takes her down stairs. Sofia stops fussing when she spots her dad. Chuck smiles and kiss Sofia´s temple.

"She is so daddy´s girl," Blair says as she sees how Sofia is using her charm on him.

"She is mommy´s girl too," Chuck says as Sofia turns to Blair. Sofia grabs out for Blair´s shirt.

"Hay beauty, are you hungry?" Blair asks in a cooing tone as she lifts her shirt up, and starts to breast feed Sofia.

Chuck was just about to make a lute comment as his phone went off. The caller was Mike his private investigator.

"Hallo Mister Bass, Louis has left for NY," Mike says as Chuck´s heart jumps.

"When will he be here?" Chuck asks as he knows that he had to move Blair out of harms reach.

"One hour's time," Mike says. Chuck looks at his love and daughter. He had no choice but to let Blair go to a safe place.

"Blair, Louis is on his way here. You and Sofia have to leave," Chuck says as he bows down to sit beside her.

"I don't want to leave you behind?" Blair says in a weakly voice.

"I can´t stand to leave you either but I have to save you and my little girl," Chuck says as he kisses her.

Blair shook a little, and Chuck sees that and says" you are Blair Waldorf. and the bravest woman I know."

Blair nods as Chuck gives her all Sofia´s things. Diaper bag, sleeping blanket, and baby carry." She was packing and all of a sudden Dan comes in.

"Blair, please forgive me," Dan begs as Blair looks at him with wonder.

"What are you apologizing for?" Blair asks all curious.

"I told Louis where you…. where," Dan says in a shaky tone as Blair face turn from curiosity to fear.

"I trusted YOU," Blair yells the last word.

"I thought Chuck hurt me with his uncle but this-"Blair says in a hiss as she looks at him with disgust and disbelief.

Dan tries to grab Blair´s hands to get her to look at him. Blair just turns her eyes away and says" leave now."

When Blair turns around again Dan is gone. She couldn´t believe that Dan would tell Louis where she was. He could get Sofia hurt or kill. She was shaky as she when down stairs. Sofia was safe in Chuck´s arms.

"Humphrey told Louis where I was," Blair says simply as Dan´s action didn´t affect her.

"That bastard of a Cabbage Patch Kid," Chuck swears as he wants to hit Humphrey for this.

He holds Blair close as he gave her one last kiss and says" take care of Sofia and yourself." Sofia sense that something was wrong, and she cries and Chuck felt like his world was falling apart.

"Hush, baby girl daddy loves you and your mom," Chuck says trying to calm her down but she still kept crying. That made Chuck feels even more down.

"You could come with us?" Blair hopefully asks. She tucks Sof closer to her and tries to make her suck on Chuck´s scarf. That seem to work and she fell asleep again.

"No, I have to fight back this time," Chuck says as he kissed his tiny Sofia goodbye.

Chuck´s heart hurt as he sees Blair leave. He calls Serena to tell her to keep Louis away from Blair and Sofia if he was not around to.

"Chuck, you can´t be serious?" Serena says as she fears for her stepbrother´s life.

"Louis is going to lock me up, and I may not be able to save her and my daughter," Chuck says without sounding whiny or scared.

Serena promises Chuck to keep an eye on Blair and Sofia. Blair and his little girl really was the world to him.

He had to do something to stop Louis. He had run off so many times, and this was going to be the last time. He would fight for her and this time it means literary.


	4. Evil VS Bass

**Hi, sorry it took so longe to update this chapter, and no stories have been updated latly. **

* * *

><p><strong>I did this for love <strong>

**Chapter 4 Evil VS Bass **

Chuck had just put cameras up. He made sure its sends live so the police could see his fight. His body was shaking a little as he waited for Louis.

Right as the clock tick the elevator to the Waldorf apartment went up and Louis came out of it.

He looks angry at Chuck. Chuck stood his ground as Louis asks" where is Blair, and I know about your little daughter. I love to see her gone like you soon."

"Do you really think I will tell you that, you psychopath?" Chuck replies. Louis looks like he could kill him and before Chuck could stop him he got hit. Chuck only hit Louis once.

He had no idea to hit Louis back. The plan was simple he would let Louis think he was weak and then get his revenge on him. Louis kept hitting Chuck.

Chuck splutters blood and his nose was bleeding. He held himself strong as he knew this was only short pain. Blair had suffered more than Chuck had.

"Why don't you fight me back?" Louis barks at him. He looks at Louis with disgust and says" I am fighting you back." Chuck shoves Louis off him.

Louis just jumps him again as Chuck got hit in the rips and gave a groan of pain. Chuck stackers a little on the spot but keep standing.

"_This was nothing compare to being shot,"_ Chuck thought as he moves away as Louis attacks him again.

Chuck was only defending himself and nothing else, and he had to bitt his pain. He was going to have Louis down soon.

"Tell me do you like hitting people?" Chuck asks still standing.

"Only dumb Americans like you," Louis shots at him. Chuck only smirks and says" I knew you would say that."

Chuck was cut short as he got an upper cutter. He fell hard. He felt down and hit the steps. His vision blurry and he had to close his eyes.

He woke up in the hospital and knew this beating was going to save Blair and Sofia in the long run.

A nurse came and says" glad to see you up Mr. Bass."

Chuck could only nod to her and asks" Why is that?"

She looks at him with disbelief and says" you were very badly injured and it is sheer luck that you are still breathing."

"Chuck looks down at himself to find himself bruised. Suddenly all he would see was a curtain of blond hair blurring his vision.

"Oh Chuck," squalled an over joined Serena. She had been the one to find him. Dan had let it slip that he told Louis about where Blair was. Serena had slapped him, and told him how stupid he had been for telling Louis.

"Blair and Sofia are they safe?" Chuck asks all worried about his Blair and his little girl.

Serena nods and says" Blair is on her way here." Right as Serena says that Blair runs into the room. She looks out of breath and is carrying Sofia in her arms.

Chuck look as his angel is standing there with concern written all over her face.

"Don't give me that look love," Chuck says he hates when people worry too much about him.

"How can I not worry about you Basshole," Blair says as she scoops down to kiss his cheek. Chuck wants to hold her close to him.

"Hi, I want a kiss," Chuck says in a pout and Blair bows down again to give him a real kiss. They break the kiss and Sofia gives a little cooing noise like she wants her daddy to pay attention to her. Chuck lifts Sofia down to kiss her cheek.

"Aww she is such a daddy´s girl," Serena says as Blair just smiles and says" look at him. He just has charm."

"That is you that love his charm," Serena says as she laughs how in love Blair sounds. Blair looks at her friend and says" yeah but I know who I love do you?"

At that Serena when quite she still didn't know who she liked. Nate or Dan they were like night and day. Blair sees Serena´s down face and says" sorry S, I shouldn´t have said that."

"No it is okay," Serena says as she starts to leave. Blair feels bad about her question to Serena, but Chuck takes her hand and says" she will find out herself."

"Yeah, S is the It-girl so she will find her Prince Charming," Blair says in a more optimistic tone.

Blair looks at her Chuck; he has two black eyes red marks on his arms, and everywhere. She can't belief that Chuck would fight so much for her, that he ended up in a hospital bed.

"Chuck," Blair says in a weak tone as Chuck just beckons her closer to him.

"Blair, you are the world to me and I would die without you," Chuck says and after awhile he says" sorry I sound cheesy but that is what I feel."

"No, you told me that love like ours would never go away and that is true," Blair says as she kisses him again.

Chuck holds Blair close to him as he strokes her hair. Sofia was starting to suck his old scarf again as she looks at her dad with wondering eyes. Chuck smile down at her. She was lying beside him in the bed. Blair must have put her down. Chuck just loves how sweet and warm she is.

For once in Chuck´s life he felt he had done something right. This fight with Louis was what he needed to show Blair how much he loves her.

"You are going to court," Blair says in a sad voice.

"Good," Chuck says shortly as Blair looks all scared.

"Chuck, he could win this thing," Blair says trying to make him understand.

"I have proof that he hit me first and attacked me," Chuck says calmly. Blair looks at him and knows that Chuck is seriously going to get Louis down.


	5. You and I Forever

**Hi, guys sorry to haven't writen anything in a long time. I am so going through too much but will try to write more again :D This is the last chapter of this story, so please read another story or give me ideas to new ones. **

* * *

><p><strong>I did this for love <strong>

**Chapter 5 you and I forever **

The case was taking into court and Chuck had hired a very good lawyer. Louis was making putting in to the press that Blair had cheated on him and had also stolen the royal jewelry.

Blair had cheated on Louis, but he had no right to take Sofia from Chuck because Sofia was his daughter.

Blair was clutching Sofia to her chest as she was asked to stand on the witness stand.

"Is this child Mr. Bass´s? " Louis's lawyer asks as he points to Sofia.

"Yes sir," Blair says calmly as she tries to get Sofia to fall asleep. Sofia did not like this one bit. She could feel there was something wrong. Lawyer was making Blair out to be a cheating whore. Chuck´s lawyer asked Blair if Louis had ever hurt her. To that Blair nods and told how he had threaten her.

"Why did Mr. Bass end up wounded?" Chuck´s lawyer asks Blair.

"He wanted to save me from Louis," Blair´s voice shook as she told them how she left her child with Chuck. She had the whole court buzzing with sympathy for Chuck and herself. Blair had to show the bruises.

Chuck too had to show his off. They were uglier than Blair's but still people were in horror at Blair's marks.

Serena witness against Louis and Dan to told them, how Louis had tricked him to finding and Blair.

"Mr. Bass what made you let Mr. Grimaldi beat you up?" Louis's lawyer asks him and Chuck just looks at Blair and says" I love her and I would do anything for her."

The court went quite as they all were looking at Chuck and Blair. Blair was sending him her secret little winks. Nobody could see that on less they knew Blair and Chuck.

Louis must have caught on to it because his face turns tomato red with anger.

The court case was near to its end as Blair was holding Sofia close as her heart was hammering too fast in her chest and Chuck too look uneasy as he too was afraid of the outcome.

"We as the jury have decided to rule in favor of Mr. Bass."

Blair´s heart lipped as the words sank in. Louis couldn't hurt her or Chuck anymore. He was forbidden to be near Blair. The ruling was that Louis was not allowed to travel to America or be near to Blair.

"I cannot believe that he is out of my life for good," Blair says in a trembling tone as Chuck just hugs her. Their hearts were beating fast as Chuck´s lips met hers their kiss grew to a powerful rush.

Arthur opened the door to the limo for them as they were to busy in kissing each other. Sofia made a disgruntle noise and Blair broke the kiss to look at their baby girl.

"She is so like you when she doesn't get attention," Blair says as Chuck smirks and says" I think more it's from her mother's side."

"Hush you," Blair says as she kisses him again. They ride back to Chuck´s home.

Blair was glad that Louis was out of the picture but still a little scared because his family had great power. Chuck made sure that Blair was safe.

He called his PI to make sure that Louis was watch over and stay out of USA.

Serena was glad to her a friend back and good that Blair was okay and her little girl. Nate came home from Brazil. He had been gone on a business trip and was glad to see Blair back with Chuck. Chuck had been so down over losing Blair.

They brought a new apartment that had 4 rooms, a big living room and 2 bathrooms. Chuck woke up to a unhappy noise and walk into Sofia's nursing room. She was fussing and putting her hands out for Chuck to pick her up. Sofia clung to Chuck as he strokes her cheek. Sofia was 7 months old and about 3 she would be one year old.

The first months after the whole Louis's thing people were gossiping about Blair and calling her names. Eleanor had been pissed at Chuck for making a big scene, but after she heard how Louis had treated Blair she stop her hate towards him.

Their life was becoming less difficult and easier as a life in UES could be. Chuck and Blair had started to build a new empire. Blair was his second partner and they worked hard on their new business.

Chuck still had the ring and wanted to ask Blair for her hand again. He brought a second ring if Blair did not want the old ring. It had brought him so much pain, and early got him killed and then his stupid idea with Eva had come into his mind. That had made Blair and his relationship even harder. He was a fool and he knew better now. Blair and he had walked through fire to get here. He also had Sofia to take care of and she was his world too. She trusted him be on anything else.

Chuck had invited Blair to dinner and he was going to pop the question in the limo. It was the only place that would make sense to him, their first time and so many ways.

The dinner was romantic and Chuck kept kissing her hand as he was giving seductive smirks. Blair knew them to well. He made her legs go j-llo on her. She wanted so badly to throw him down and kiss him silly. Their dinner ended and Blair dragged Chuck into the limo.

Chuck was taken aback with Blair's sudden fire but he loves it. She was his life and here she was longing to be ravished and that warmed his heart.

Their lips met in a heat as Chuck broke the kiss and stops her from kissing him again. Blair looks disappointed and says" you don't want me?"

"No, on the contrary but if we keep going I am never going to ask you," his tone in voice was serious. Blair nods and Chuck draw two boxes up of his pocket.

"Blair, I have wanted to ask you forever but every time I tried I somehow fucked it up. Blair Cornelia Waldorf would you do me the great honor in becoming my wife?"

Blair was so shocked but happy that Chuck had never given up on them. She looks at him and says in a low but steady voice" Yes, Yes I love to be Mrs. Bass."

They got married on Sofia's first birthday. Their wedding was a big deal in UES. Both Chuck and Blair knew where their hearts belonged now.


End file.
